The Price of Caring
by facethisnight
Summary: After Satoshi discoveres that his father is trying to kill Daisuke, Satoshi makes an agreement to protect Daisuke. But is it really worth it or is the cost too much for Daisuke to handle? DaiXSato
1. Chapter 1

Bringing you a new story from the hotplate! ... Did that make any sense? (Probably not, huh?) Either way... Hello once again! I've had this idea for a while, just because I love angsty situations, and what's more angsty than forgetting the one closest to you! HUH? ... That's all the spoilers I'm gonna give away now.

**Warning:** This story does include shonen-ai. ... I can't say this is an actual warning because anyone who reads DNAngel fanfictions either reads it for the shonen-ai they can't get from the author who likes to take two year hiatus' or likes to read them just for fun and has learned to ignore the yaoi. XD

**Disclaimer: **I... don't... own... DNAngel...

**Chapter 1**

As the bell rang, kids poured out of the Azumano School as quickly as they could. Nobody liked Mondays, and unfortunately, today was that horrible day. Most kids headed off in groups as they separated from the others students to head home.

"GAH! I hate teachers..." Daisuke Niwa, a red headed sixteen year old, walked next to a boy the same age as him. Satoshi Hiwatari, also known as Boy Wonder by Takeshi, Creepy by Dark and Master from someone that Daisuke would love to forget right now. Satoshi had many distinguishing features. There was his beautiful, soft blue hair, or his crystal blue eyes hidden by glasses that made him look so mature. He was tall and lean, though still in condition and well sculpted...

_You mind? I thought you were thinking about hating teachers. I'd rather not have my head filled with images of Creepy. _Dark growled.

_Oh be quiet..._

"How come?"

"Huh?" Daisuke turned his head back to Satoshi.

"You said 'I hate teachers' and then stopped." Satoshi stated, staring at Dai with an aggravated look. "Either you just wanted to make a random comment or were going to tell me about your day. Which is it?"

Daisuke could just imagine Dark's face as he spoke. _What a freak. He's giving you an angry look but he's talking to you like he cares. I think he needs help..._

Rolling his eyes, Daisuke apologized. "My bad. I was going to tell you something." He laughed nervously. "I was saying, I hate teachers because I had three tests today! Who gives a test on Monday? I know I failed them all 'cause who remembers things on a Monday?"

Satoshi gave the red head a simple nod. "I, too, had a few tests. Though, I think I did quite well."

"Well, you also graduated college..." Daisuke muttered under his breath.

"Hm?" Satoshi had heard what he said but decided to act like he didn't. Daisuke just giggled like he did nothing and looked forward. Satoshi did the same, watching the sidewalk. When he glanced up, he noticed something black in the corner of his eye. Satoshi turned his head to try and see if he could find what was black.

Then, he saw it. There was a man in a dress shirt and tie, wearing sunglasses and a black cord traveled down his neck. He was hiding in the bushes and was actually, pretty obvious and easy to find. But it couldn't have been...

"Is someone special coming here?"

Daisuke must have looked to see what Satoshi was looking at. The guy did remind Satoshi of those people from America who had to protect important people like the president. Though, Satoshi knew better.

"No, I haven't heard anything about it..." Satoshi told him. He growled under his breath. The blue haired teen knew who the man belonged to.

"Satoshi!" At once, his head snapped back towards Dai. "Well... I guess I'll see you later." Daisuke let out a nervous laugh, then ran off in the opposite direction.

_Oh yeah... _Satoshi let out a loud sigh. He had forgotten when he and Daisuke had to split from each other.

_It doesn't matter, either way, Master. _This cause Satoshi to let out another sigh. All he could do was repeat, 'Shut up' in his head as he walked to his apartment. Satoshi took a quick glance to see that the sunglasses man had disappeared.

* * *

Satoshi had grabbed his coat as he left his apartment. It was a little cold tonight, but then again, didn't that happen every night. Everything gets dark and cold, there was no surprise here. Closing his door, a strong breeze blew around him, raising his coat. It sent chills down Satoshi's spine, along with the rest of his body. He grabbed the inside of his coat and pulled them together as Satoshi stepped off the few steps he needed to go down to leave the apartment complex. 

_Master, if you're cold, go put on a sweater. You are still at your apartment._

_Krad, shut up!_ Satoshi yelled at his alter-ego. _I don't care if I'm cold. I'll survive. Now be quiet, stop acting like you care and leave me alone._

A loud yawn was heard from Krad. _Well, if you don't want to accept my kindness, fine by me. Isn't harming me one bit. _The blonde sighed but Satoshi merely rolled his eyes. _Quick question. _Satoshi groaned, thinking he had heard the last of the voice for a while. _Why are you in such a bad mood?_

Satoshi rubbed his temples as he walked. _Besides you, I've been too worried about that man I had seen earlier. The colors he was wearing were the required colors for the men at that investigations department. _He began to shiver slightly. He consciously wished that he had gone back and grabbed an extra shirt or something but he couldn't... He couldn't because it was too late and he couldn't let Krad know he was right.

He felt happiness and relief when he noticed the bright spotlights surrounding the Azumano Museum. Within a matter of minutes, Satoshi fought his way through the crowd of onlookers and Dark fan girls before meeting Detective Saehara in front of the museum. "Target?" He immediately asked the detective.

Saehara pulled a notepad out of his front pocket of his coat and opened it. Satoshi couldn't help but smirk, shouldn't the man have memorized the name at least? "Dark tonight will be stealing the 'Lovers' Lust'. It's part of a seven part collection of necklaces that all contain the seven sins and it is said that once all seven are collected together, the person and the one they love will be together forever." Saehara flipped his book shut. "Dumb, huh?"

"Sure..." Satoshi shrugged. He walked forward but was stopped by the Detective.

"Do you know what you're doing?"

Satoshi simply nodded to him and tried to walk in again but again, he was stopped.

"Hey, my officers said that there's a few suspicious things around the museum. Be careful." Satoshi once again nodded to him before leaving. As he stepped through the door, Satoshi relaxed his shoulders and sighed. Once he straightened up again, Satoshi began to wonder, what did the Niwa family want with a piece of art with a mythical story that wasn't even created by the Hikari?

* * *

"Daisuke, you don't really believe that legend, do you?" Dark said, the cold breeze blowing his hair around. Dark had to hold it back as he tried to see how far away from the museum he was. 

_No..._

"So, you're telling me that it's just your mom that wants all seven parts?" One of the best things Dark enjoyed about flying was that he could talk aloud. It was harder to talk by thinking than you thought.

_Yeah... _Daisuke could sense Dark's stare and sighed. _Fine! When Mom brought home the 'Lovers' Greed' the other day from the gift shop, I might have read into it... And became interested in it... _Still Dark rolled his eyes.

"Still, you went up to your mom and acted like a kid. 'Mom, wouldn't it be cool to have to whole collection?' 'There's a whole collection? I just thought the necklace was pretty.' 'Well, I looked into it and it's part of a seven part collection. I think it'd be cool to have all seven.' Pathetic..." Dark sighed, after impersonating Daisuke and his mother.

_Well, what if it actually works, Dark? _

That actually left Dark speechless. Daisuke couldn't help but feel a little confident when he saw Dark trying to come up with a possibility that it wouldn't work. "It's not going to work." He finally just said.

There was a long period of time before Dark spoke again. "What in the world would the 'Lovers Sloth' and 'Gluttony' going to look like?" Dark asked, scratching his head. "Sounds kind of gross to me."

Then, he could see it. There, in the distance rays of light from the spotlights traveled high up in the sky and the building sat there in the middle of it all. Now that the museum was in sight, all Dark had to do was steal the necklace and go. If Daisuke wanted to meet with Creepy, he could call him later or wait until tomorrow.

_Hey! _Daisuke shouted but Dark merely ignored it. Slowly, Dark descended on the museum and landed softly on the roof. With a soft 'kyu' from Wiz, he disappeared in a burst of feathers.

As quietly as he could, Dark unlocked the window and jumped down into the room. Glancing around, there was no signs of any guard, or Hikari, for that matter. He took a step forward, nothing happened. Another step... Still nothing. Dark let out a chuckle, stepping forward. Once he put his full weight on his left foot, he felt his foot sink and jumped away but it was too late.

Dark looked up to see a ceiling tile open up and five large metal poles with seemingly sharp ends began to fall. He didn't know which way to jump, the dark was messing up his perception. "Dark!" He heard a voice but before he could register it, Dark was pushed to the side. He fell to the ground, hitting his head on a marble stand in the room. Dark saw stars before his eyes but quickly shook his head and looked up.

_Satoshi! _Dark winced as Daisuke screamed. Staring down at the floor, there was Satoshi, lying motionless. _Dark... he can't be. No..._ Dark could sense the red head crying.

_He's not dead, Daisuke. Calm down. _Dark walked over to the blue haired boy. He gasped when he noticed what he did not see before. One of the poles had punctured and was now completely stabbed through Satoshi's right leg. Even Dark couldn't help but worry now.

A soft groan came from Satoshi as his head rose. "Good to see nothing got you."

"Well, you shoved me into a marble stand and now I'm going to have a bump the size of a golf ball on my beautiful head. But besides that, I guess you could say nothing got me." Dark smirked but seeing Satoshi glare at him made it disappear.

Satoshi stood up all the way and wrapped his hands around the pole. With a small grunt, he pulled it out of his leg. Meanwhile, Dark grimaced as he looked away. He felt a bit sick. After all, who wants to watch something like that? "What the hell was that?" Dark now directed his attention to the open panel in the ceiling.

"I believe my father set that there."

"I always knew he was a bit loony but this?" Dark growled. "This is just nuts." His eyes glanced back at Satoshi. "Why did you save me though? I thought you and blondie in there would be dancing on my grave if something happened like that." Dark stated. For some reason, he couldn't tear his eyes off the sight of blood quickly bleeding through Satoshi's pants. "Don't tell me..." Dark's eyes lowered with a grin.

"I did it because I don't want my father doing my job. I'll do things the way I want to do them." Satoshi crossed his arms over his chest. He blinked and noticed he was starting to become dizzy. Dark noticed the blue haired teenage begin to sway.

Taking a step by the younger boy, Dark placed his hands on Satoshi's shoulders and pushed him down. "You. Sit." He said, then bending down with Satoshi. Reaching in Dark's outfit, he pulled out a scarf. He first stretched it out, making sure it was not wrapped anywhere. Dark then wrapped it tightly around Satoshi's wound. "You know, I thought you only did it to save Daisuke but maybe I was wrong." Dark's cocky smirk appeared on his face once again. "You do care about me, don't you?"

"Shut up..." Satoshi looked away as Dark tied the scarf together. His blue eyes seemed glued to the sight of the black scarf around his leg. "And what was your reason for this? I could have just done it myself."

"Somehow, I doubt that. You were losing too much blood too fast." Dark ran his fingers through his hair. "See? The great Phantom Thief knows his stuff." He snickered happily to Satoshi but Satoshi just tried to punch him. "Is that any way to repay me? I guess I'm lucky that Emiko gave me that tacky scarf. Of course, I would never wear it but it did come in handy."

Satoshi slowly eased his way up the wall. He was somewhat out of breath by the time he was standing all the way up. Everything was silent in the room. Dark and Satoshi were staring in two different directions, not wanting to thank each other. Satoshi let out a deep breath. He knew that there was no way he could keep that necklace out of Dark's reach now. He heard something be lowered to the ground and knew Dark was now in the case.

He began walking to the door when Dark's voice stopped him. "Wait." he said. There was a frustrated grunt, then echoing footsteps in the empty room. Before he knew it, warm arms were wrapped around Satoshi and Dark's head rested on Satoshi shoulder. They remained frozen there for a few seconds before Dark backed away.

Satoshi turned around to see if he could find answers in Dark's body language. He glanced up at the older man's eyes to see them flash red for a second. "Explanation?"

"That was from Daisuke." Dark stated, putting the necklace he now had in his pocket. "He says that it's a thanks for saving us." The purple haired man stepped to the window, then glanced back. "Remember, it was from Daisuke. Not me. I would never give you a hug. I know someone like you would take it the wrong way or something..." Dark mumbled as he leaped out the window.

Satoshi watched him. Large black wings suddenly lifted him into the sky. Satoshi rolled his eyes as he walked to the main doors, chuckling softly. _Damn Thief. _Both Satoshi and Krad thought at the same time.

* * *

Satoshi stormed through the dark halls. The way to the large wooden doors at the end of the hallway seemed like an eternity away but Satoshi didn't care. He'd walk as long as he had to until he arrived at that door. 

Finally, he did. Once Satoshi reached the door, he felt like slamming it into the wall, making sure it left a mark. But Satoshi he couldn't do that. He had to hide his anger. And with that, Satoshi slowly opened the door and stepped inside.

Inside was a large office. The walls were lined with bookshelves. The back wall had a single desk and the chair was facing away from him. So he had been expecting Satoshi...

"Care to explain?" Satoshi said coldly, the ice in his voice could freeze the very ground he stood on.

Slowly, the chair behind the desk spun and revealed Mr. Hiwatari, Satoshi's father, in the chair. His hands were woven together and his eyes were low. He looked like he was searching for something. Satoshi shook his head with a chuckle, telling him he wouldn't find anything. "Well?"

"I didn't do anything. I have no idea what you're talking about." He lied.

"Of course you know. You knew I was asking you about something that happened. You know."

Mr. Hiwatari's smirk on his face grew wider. "And if I don't tell you, what are you going to do?"

Crap. Satoshi had no idea. He knew his father had much more power than he did. Not strength, but the man had sources, he could do anything if it called for it.

Satoshi took a step toward the older man's desk. If he couldn't achieve anything act tough, he'd have to do what his father wanted him to do. Beg. "What was with those men and why did you set those traps? Why were you trying to _kill_ Dark? I thought that was my job."

"Well, if it was your job, how come you didn't assist in killing him? Instead, you ended up injuring yourself." Mr. Hiwatari nodded towards Satoshi's leg with his blood stained jeans. "Next time, worry about yourself." Mr. Hiwatari's tone now matched Satoshi's.

"I told you! Capturing and killing Dark is my job!" Satoshi spat.

Mr. Hiwatari shook his head slowly. "Then why is it taking you two years? It can't possibly be that hard, especially with that killing machine on your side."

Satoshi growled. He couldn't let Krad do anything. If he did, everything would end up exactly how his father wanted to. He sighed, glancing up at his father. He should just leave right now, just get out while he could but for some reason, he couldn't. Instead, another idea popped in his head. "Are you going to try again?"

"What do you expect?" Satoshi's father's voice was softer now.

"What can I do to make you stop?"

"What?"

"You heard me."

It was the first time that Satoshi had ever seen such a surprised reaction on his father's face. Was it really that out of the ordinary. Satoshi knew his father knew how protective he was of the Niwa boy but Satoshi actually wanting to do something to make his father leave him alone was odd?

Mr. Hiwatari now looked like he was deep in thought. Satoshi's stomach began to feel sick as he began to regret what he had said. After the longest three minutes of Satoshi's life, the older man finally looked at him with a small smile on his face. "I want you to leave him alone."

"Leave who alone?"

"Leave the Niwa boy alone." Mr. Hiwatari stated.

"What do you mean by 'leave him alone'?" Satoshi was growing confused and didn't care about showing it.

"Don't talk to him, don't hang out with him, act like how you did before you met him, like he never existed. Understand?" Mr. Hiwatari continued, moving his hands as he spoke. Satoshi stared at him in disbelief.

"But wouldn't that just give you a chance to get to him?" Satoshi and his father stared at each other. After about thirty seconds, Satoshi knew his answer. That was his point, his whole purpose of what he wanted Satoshi to do. With a sigh, Satoshi quietly said, "For how long?"

A smirk crossed Mr. Hiwatari's face once again. He had got what he wanted. "For a month. Quite incidentally, tomorrow is the first day of November. Until the first day of December, you will act like the Niwa boy does not exist. You will not talk to him as a friend but only as a last resort and you will not be kind to him. If there is a theft, you will let Krad do what he wants. Understand?"

How was Satoshi supposed to explain this to Daisuke? He wanted to warn him but when Satoshi glanced up at his father's clock, it read 12:05. His father's eyes followed where he was looking. "Well, what do you know? I mean, starting _today_." He chuckled.

Satoshi's eyes pleaded as their eyes met once again. He was begging for something else that he could do. But when he saw his father's smirk widen, he knew there was no changing it. "I understand." Satoshi nodded. He didn't want to do anything. Satoshi wanted to go home, go to sleep and not go to school in the morning. Satoshi just wanted to sleep until December. He didn't know if he could go without talking to him.

With that, Satoshi turned on his heel and walked out of the room. His father's eyes followed him until the door shut. Once it did shut, he stood up, stretched, and then walked over to one of his bookcases. "There's no way he's going to follow the rules..."

* * *

"YAY! It's the first day of November! Don't you just love this autumn morning air?" Daisuke chuckled softly as he was walking to school. 

_No, it's freezing and only going to get colder. _Dark growled.

_I guess you have a point but this morning is beautiful. _Daisuke said, waving to the people he was just passing by. _I feel really bad about what happened to Satoshi so I asked Mom if she could make an extra lunch. I'm going to give it to him! _Daisuke giggled. He felt excited about giving Satoshi a present. Maybe, just maybe, if everything went along with his plan, Daisuke could try to get closer to him.

Daisuke could hear Dark's sigh and just nervously laughed. He knew Dark hated it when he talked about Satoshi. When Daisuke looked up, he saw the school that was now in sight. Daisuke let out a sigh of relief. He wouldn't have carried around this heavy lunch box now...

Yet, once he got to school, Satoshi was nowhere in sight. He had missed first period and was still gone during third. Daisuke was now walking to fourth period when he noticed someone who had just turned down the hallway he was walking in. He had blue hair...so could he be? As they got closer, it was official. It was Satoshi! "Satoshi! Where've you been?"

As they got closer, Daisuke saw the blue haired boys eyes widen but they quickly returned to their original look. But for some reason, he was not responding to Daisuke. "Satoshi! Listen! I wanted to apologize for last night so I made you..." Satoshi passed by Daisuke without acknowledging him at all. He soon turned into a classroom without another sound and out of Daisuke's sight.

"Satoshi?"

* * *

WOOT! End chapter one! Please review and tell me what you think about it! Besides that... Until I update, later!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! I'd like to say thanks to you who reviewed!

Well, moving on to chapter two! For all of you who don't know me, my updates are slow because... basically, I'm really lazy... I'll try to keep the updates constant too...

Moving on...

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own DNAngel...

**Chapter 2**

Daisuke growled and sighed at the same time. It was now lunch time and he was eating his boxed lunch with Takeshi, who he had given Satoshi's lunch. "I don't understand. Maybe Satoshi's just angry at me. Do you think that could be it? Why else wouldn't he talk to me? He acts like I'm not there!" Daisuke ranted.

Takeshi did not even glance up at Dai as he scarfed down the lunch in front of him. When he went to look up, he met Daisuke's glare and stopped eating. "What?" Daisuke just crossed his arms over his chest. "You've barely touched your lunch. Are you going to eat it?" A loud breath escaped Daisuke as he reached out and snatched the lunch Takeshi was eating.

"Yes, I am going to eat it!"

"My lunch!" Takeshi went to take it back but Daisuke kept it out of his reach.

"No, not _your _lunch. I gave this to you and if you're not going to listen, then I'm not going to let you eat."

Takeshi whined. "Fine. But listen, I'm not interested in your infatuation with Boy Wonder like you are. I don't think any advice I could give would help." He gave a happy shout when Daisuke gave him back the lunch.

"Well, what do you think I should do?"

Takeshi finished what was in his hand, then took another thirty seconds to swallow it all. He gasped for breath and chuckled softly. "If it were me, I'd force him to talk to me. Pull him to the side when walking in the halls and demand for an explanation. It's rude, especially for Satoshi, Mr. All High and Mighty, to just ignore someone that he actually talks to." Takeshi took another bite. Gazing up, he figured Daisuke would be pouting, figuring Daisuke wouldn't listen to him. Instead, Daisuke had a wide smile on his face.

"I think you have a point! If he won't do anything if I'm acting normal, I'll use force. Thanks, Takeshi!" Daisuke got up without finishing his lunch.

Waving his hand lazily, Takeshi said, "Yeah, sure." Soon, his eyes traveled over to the lunch the red head left behind. "He didn't look like he was coming back..."

* * *

As Dai passed the office door, he scratched the back of his head. Daisuke couldn't find Satoshi, even though he had been searching around the school for him for the past twenty minutes. Just when he was about to give up all hope on finding the blue haired teenage, he saw the office doors open and noticed a hint of blue. At once, Daisuke jumped back and hid behind the door. 

_Why are you hiding? What happen to that large rant you just planned out for ten minutes? _Dark shouted.

_Maybe there's something more than being mad. I'm going to follow him and see if he reports to the president or something. Maybe he's undercover._

_It's about time you figured out that he's not mad at you. _Dark mocked Daisuke. _You've done worse things to him than that. But... the president?! Undercover? You don't have to act as dumb as you look, you know..._

While Daisuke followed Satoshi, his knuckles grew white from how tightly he was clenching his fists. '_Jerk...,'_ was all Daisuke could think of to say.

He soon found that Satoshi had walked into a classroom. Daisuke peeked in to see him talking to a teacher. "Thank you, Satoshi. I appreciate you taking that down to the office. I'm sorry that it took all the time out of you lunch."

"I didn't have anything to eat for lunch so it does not matter." Satoshi said in his old monotonous voice. He grabbed his things and walked out of the room.

Daisuke quickly jumped behind the door before Satoshi could see him. Once the boy passed by, Daisuke was once again on his goose chase.

They soon came to the boys restroom and Daisuke was forced to stop. _I can't go in... It'd be too obvious... _He thought. In the end, Daisuke decided to crack open the door. He prayed that no one passed by. Luckily, it was lunch but if anyone did pass, they would see him as a total pervert and probably tell on him.

Looking in, he saw Satoshi sitting on the bathroom floor. He was gripping his right leg and had a pained expression on his face. Satoshi leaned on his side and pulled something out of his pocket. Daisuke looked closer to see it was a wrapping bandage. _Where'd he get that from from? _Daisuke questioned.

Satoshi rolled up his pant leg to reveal a bandage already wrapped around his wound. Yet, it was covered in blood. He must have been changing his bandage. There was a moment where Satoshi just stared at the wound. Then, his eyes closed and his head hit the wall behind him with a small 'thunk'.

_GAH! Satoshi passed out! Dark! We have to help him! _Daisuke was now panicked. He wanted to flail his arms around and run in circles but that obviously would not solve too much...

_Stop jumping to conclusions... _Dark sighed with an angry tone. All of Daisuke's panicking was giving him a headache. Daisuke nodded with a loud gulp and looked back into the bathroom.

Before his eyes, Satoshi's hair grew long and blonde. It appeared as if the uniform had magically gotten smaller on him but Daisuke knew what was happening. A sick feeling grew in Daisuke's stomach. The safest thing to do was to just leave now and not get involved with the homicidal blonde. Yet, Daisuke stayed. Even when the blonde's eyes traveled over to the door, carrying an amused look in them. _Yup, he's going to kill me... _Daisuke tried to ignore the sudden cold feeling he got.

"He's been going through so much pain with this stupid thing but he still refuses to get medical attention." He spoke in the bathroom as he began removing the bandage on his leg.

_What is Krad up to? _Dark questioned. Daisuke wondered the exact same thing but he just listened to what the older man was saying.

"A stubborn one, he is." chuckled Krad, tossing the bloody bandage. Daisuke worried that if someone found it, there could be trouble. "But you know him, don't you? He doesn't really listen to me, but you're a different story."

_Who's he talking to? _Daisuke asked himself. _Could he actually be talking to me?_

Krad let out a deep breath before unwrapping the roll and wrapping it around his leg. "I'll be sure to take care of things once school is over. But before you start spazzing like you normally do, let me explain something. Plus, right now, he's passed out so no worries for the master." Krad tied it tightly. He looked down at the leg, smiling at his accomplishment. "Don't question what he does. He does things because he chooses to. Don't make him regret what he does, got it?" The blonde's voice had a hint of malice in it. "And do not try to get any deeper than he lets you or you'll be sorry."

He stood up, stretched and then washed his hands. Meanwhile, Daisuke was trying to register everything that he had said. By 'he', did Krad mean Satoshi? Daisuke's heart skipped a beat when he noticed that Krad was walking to the door. He backed up as far as he could to hide when Krad opened the door. But what was the use? He already knew Daisuke was there, right?

"Understand?" The door slowly closed after Krad walked out. Daisuke took a step forward, thinking that Krad had left but once the door shut, Daisuke was shocked to see Satoshi's form smirking at him. "You hear me?" His golden eyes stared into the other's red ones.

Daisuke slowly nodded his head. Krad just let out a small chuckle before leaving the area. Still, Daisuke was frozen in place.

"What was that about?" He managed to squeak out.

When lunch was over, Daisuke headed to his next class. He was taking deep breaths as he walked. Satoshi was in his next class. Daisuke had concluded that if he wanted to live, then he would listen to the hostile angel.

Daisuke walked into the classroom, only to hear the bell ring a step in the room. He laughed nervously as everyone stared at him. Daisuke hadn't thought that he was running _that_ late but unfortunately, he was. Taking his seat, Daisuke gazed ahead. Even the teacher was glaring at Daisuke. _What did I miss?_ He whined to Dark.

_Well, you disappeared during lunch and come in late. Let's see... If I were one of these bloodsucking classmates, I'd think that you skipped school._

_Skipped school? _Daisuke dropped his head loudly on the desk.

Meanwhile, the teacher stood up and cleared her throat. "Well then, why don't we get started now that everyone is present." Her eyes passed by Daisuke and stopped at Riku Harada. "Miss. Harada, can you please collect everyone's homework?"

"Sure." She smiled happily. Riku stood up, pulled out her own homework and began walking around the class to collect everyone's homework. As she went up and down the rows, she finally stopped by Daisuke's. "Where were you?" She whispered angrily.

"What?" Daisuke whispered back.

"Where were you? You were missing during lunch. I saw you at the beginning but then you gave your lunch to Takeshi and ran off!" Her angry whispering was starting to sound like a snake's hiss.

"I had a stomach ache!"

"A stomach ache?"

"Yes, a stomach ache! I was in the bathroom all lunch. Does that answer your question?" Daisuke told her as he handed her his homework.

At once, a happy smile crossed Riku's face. "Oh! Alright! Thanks Daisuke!" She giggled happily. Once again, everyone was watching Daisuke. It was if Riku was the one to see if Daisuke had actually broken the rules and become a rebel. And the verdict was that Daisuke was innocent.

The room was suddenly filled with voices as everyone talked to each other.

_I will NEVER understand this class... _He banged his head on the desk a few times.

When Daisuke glanced up, blue caught his eyes. _Satoshi... _Daisuke looked over at Satoshi but the blue haired teenage quickly looked away. Dai's eyes lowered, he had a sad feeling in his chest but he remembered what Krad had said. There had to be a reason for his actions and Satoshi would tell him when he could. ...But how soon would that be?

Daisuke couldn't help but feel frustrated. They had been hanging out for a while now, so why would Satoshi just decide to act like before? He felt a painful pressure in his chest. Daisuke hadn't figured it would be this hard not to talk to a friend for a few hours. But the possibilities had been nagging at him and it wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that Daisuke, the only one who had been able to break through Satoshi's icy exterior, now felt like he had to start over.

But those occasional glances toward him. There was something wrong.

* * *

_Congratulations, you made it through one whole day! Only twenty nine more to go! _Krad chuckled happily. _And the sad fact is that you barely made it through the first day. How _are_ you going to survive?_

_Shut up. I'm not in the mood. _Satoshi spat at the voice in his head.

_Not in the mood? When are you ever in the mood? _Sighing, Satoshi ignored the blonde man and continued walking to his house. Satoshi would normally take advantage of the silence of walking alone but he could never really have complete silence with Krad. Truthfully, the blonde talked as much a girl did.

With his apartment in sight, Satoshi let out a sigh of relief. His plans were to lock every door and window in the place and sleep for a month. Sure, maybe it was impossible to sleep for a month but a day would help at least...

Satoshi unlocked his door and swung it open, ignoring the long squeak and stepped in. The bleak apartment brought no warmth or happiness to the older teen, just relief. He placed his bag on the counter and went to get a drink of water before noticing something else on the counter. There was a bottle of pills and a glass of water. Under the glass of water, there was a note.

He picked up the water and took the piece of paper from under it. Satoshi pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose before reading the note.

_Dear Satoshi,_

_Since I've noticed that you still do not want to go to a hospital, I ordered medicine for you to help. It's just some pain killers that should help make your day easier. I'll be over later to check how things went. Until then, relax and try to take your mind off things. I usually find that relaxing helps me 'erase' the troubles from my mind._

_Signed,  
Your father, Kei Hiwatari._

"What in the world?" Satoshi asked out loud after he finished reading the note. Since when did the man do nice things for people? And start caring? Also, why did he quote 'erase'? Satoshi crumbled up the paper, tossing it in the trash can. His eyes drifted back to the pills and sighed. What was the worse that could happen if he took them?

Satoshi popped open the bottle and shook two pills in his hand. He lifted his hand to his mouth but his eyes fell on the glass of water. Satoshi normally did not like taking pills with water but some medicines did not work well with an empty stomach. He finally put the medicine in his mouth, took a sip of water and swallowed them.

Leaning against the counter, blue eyes investigated the room as he tried to find something to do until he could tell the pills kicked in. He noticed that the time was a quarter until four. Plus, there was no Dark heist so he had a lot of time to do nothing. He wanted to go to sleep but his father said that he'd be over at his apartment some time. He'd hate to see his father's reaction to finding him asleep. Even if he did wake Satoshi up, he'd be talking to nothing but a dazed figure.

Satoshi sighed and took a step forward, only to have his legs freeze halfway and have his body crash to the ground. The blue haired boy tried to push himself up but his arms were not responding to what he told them to do. What was going on? His vision soon grew blurry. As much as he fought to stay conscious, it was no use. Everything grew black and disappeared. But just before everything was gone, Satoshi had noticed a pair of shoes that had just stepped into his apartment. "You bastard..." He whispered.

* * *

Satoshi forced his eyes open but they opened slowly. He noticed it was light outside. Had he slept in again? As he went to lift his head, he had an odd feeling, as if someone was watching him. Sure enough, when he turned his head he noticed his father sitting on the opposite couch from him. "Father!" Satoshi shot straight up. He quickly wiped the trail of drool from the side of his mouth and stared straight at his father. 

Mr. Hiwatari chuckled softly. "No need to be so formal, Satoshi."

"Right, sir." He nodded to him.

"What did I say?" His father turned around and picked up something that was on the table behind him. "I told you. You're legally my son. Fathers and sons are much more relaxed with each other." When he turned around, he leaned forward and handed Satoshi his glasses.

"Right..." Satoshi stared, looking around the room he was in. Why was the place so bleak? "Where are we? A hotel room or a friend's place?" He questioned.

A smirk of accomplishment appeared on Mr. Hiwatari's face. There was a minute pause before the older man spoke. "No, this is your apartment."

"My apartment?" Satoshi had a childish look on his face. "How can I have an apartment? I'm not that old yet..." He seemed completely confused.

"Quick question," Hiwatari crossed his legs, placing his hands on each leg. "How old do you think you are?"

Satoshi's head tilted a little to the side. "Think? I know how old I am. Why would you ask me what I think I am?" Seeing the annoyed look on his father's face, Satoshi quickly looked the other way. "I'm twelve, why?"

"Twelve, eh?" Mr. Hiwatari lowered his head. A smile stuck on his face. He finally sat up straight and leaned back on the couch. "I'd hate to break it to you, but truth be told, you're actually sixteen years old."

"Sixteen? How is that possible? I fell asleep, woke up and now this happened! I cannot be sixteen! It just doesn't make sense..." Satoshi looked away, the shine in his glasses hiding his expression in his eyes.

Mr. Hiwatari sighed, now staring up at the ceiling. "Well, I can't tell you how right now but I can later. But for now," He stood up and stretched. Satoshi hadn't thought about it until now but he wondered how long his father had been sitting there. The older man reached into his back pocket and pulled out a hand-sized notebook. He tossed it over to Satoshi, who caught it before it hit him. "Just read this and follow what it says." Mr. Hiwatari's voice was now commanding. It had lost it's kindness that it first had. "Do everything it says. I will know if you don't. Also, you know what happens when you don't listen."

Satoshi winced at the thought of all the things that had happened to him when he was punished as a kid. Without another word, Mr. Hiwatari left the room and the apartment.

He gazed down at the notebook and opened it slowly. As soon as he opened it, a small necklace fell out of it. Before it could fall into the cracks of the couch, Satoshi caught it and stared at it. It had a long silver chain and a small pendent that had a dark purple stone inside of it. Satoshi looked at it closer. The stone was very beautiful, the way the sunlight reflected off of it made it look like the light was moving from inside it.

His eyes then traveled down to the notebook. "_Wear this necklace at all times._" It said. Satoshi couldn't think of why his father would want him to wear it. Still, Satoshi put the necklace around his own neck.

He continued to scan through the notebook. There were directions to his school, a seating chart with all the names of the student on it and small info about each one. Satoshi noticed that there was one desk by the window that was empty. That left the class at an odd number... That was kind of weird...

As Satoshi kept looking through next pages, there was his daily routine, who he needed to contact if he had a question about what to do and one page with large bold print. At first, Satoshi had just been skimming the pages but the one with the large print caught his attention. He flipped back to it to see what it read, only to drop the book on the floor the next second. On the page, it read, **_"DO EVERYTHING THAT KRAD SAYS."_**

Krad? The White Wings? But that was just a legend. Plus, Satoshi had been trained all his life to keep everyone out of his life and away from his feelings. How would he exist then? Suddenly, Satoshi decided to stop thinking about things. Krad was asleep and if there was any noise, aka thoughts, he'd wake up, right? Satoshi turned to the last page and quickly read through it. "'Come to my house every night at 9pm.'" Satoshi read aloud. He then shut the book and stood up.

Satoshi glanced around the cold apartment. Well, he might as well get used to everything around him. Maybe he would be able to find out what was going on if he searched the place. Hopefully, there would be some type of clue that told him why he couldn't remember anything and why he thought that he was twelve. When he passed the mirror, it was obvious he was not.

He heard a groan in his head and gasped. Krad was waking up now, wasn't he? Satoshi's head spun. He decided that it would be best to accept things they were for now and try to find out more later. Maybe even the White Wings could answer some questions.

* * *

Sorry but I'm gonna leave you guys on a cliffhanger! I'm sure you're probably like, "HUH?" but questions will be answered! 

Once again, sorry for the long updates...

Until next time,

-Paige


	3. Chapter 3

Hello all... I'm super, uber, mega sorry about the extremely late update. I can really only explain with the words, "Grounded", "Lazy" and "Evil typing thingy on this site". Put them together and you might find the answer. XD Sorry, once again but hopefully I'll be able to put up sooner updates after.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DNAngel... Can't I just own Satoshi and Krad??? -puppy dog eyes-

**Chapter 3**

Staring aimlessly, Daisuke looked out the window next to his desk. He watched everyone walking into the school, talking to their friends, being happy and having fun before they had to school. ...Lucky them. His eyes lazily kept themselves on a tree outside and anything that passed it caught Daisuke's sight but he didn't care about it. The only thing that would catch his attention would be something blue.

Sighing, Daisuke closed his eyes. Maybe he did have a reason for staring outside. Satoshi hadn't been at school for almost a week. _Wait... _Daisuke thought for a minute. November 1st was on a Wednesday, Satoshi did not come to school the next day and today was Tuesday. He shrugged. It was almost a week. Still, it was unlike Satoshi to miss so much school. Plus, all those things Krad had told him the other day bothered Dai. He didn't know what the older man had meant about it, and, of course, the blonde wasn't about to tell him.

Daisuke glanced up at the clock in the room. He still had a half an hour until school started and no one else was in the room. Good. He still had time to think.

Why had Satoshi missed school and why hadn't he talked to Daisuke in the past few days? _Dark?_

_Yeah?_

Daisuke paused. He hadn't really thought that Dark was up. Now what was he supposed to say?

_What do you think ha-_

_I don't know. _Dark sighed loudly.

_Can't you at least let me finish? _Daisuke grew frustrated by his other self.

A chuckle could be heard from Dark. _Sorry Daisuke, but you're redundant. You're too much of a worry wart. I truthfully do not know. We can only hope that he's okay._

For the first time, Daisuke was happy with what he had said. He wasn't used to Dark actually being nice to him about Satoshi.

"Hey, Dai? You okay?"

"Hm?" Daisuke turned his head away from the window to see the Harada twins watching him. Riku was the closest to him and it was obvious that she was the one who talked to him. Daisuke just nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Risa asked, taking a step forward. "You look sad. Did something happen?"

Daisuke glanced down at his desk. Was he that easy to read? "Come on, Daisuke. You can tell us." Riku gave him a warm smile. Sighing, Daisuke weakly smiled back. He didn't have much of a choice now, did he? If he didn't tell them, they'd end up getting mad at him.

"Well, the truth is," He took a deep breath. "Why do you think Satoshi missed so much school?" There was a quiet moment, and then Risa and Riku looked at each other with a smile on their face. Daisuke knew that there were rumors going around about Satoshi and him and they obviously believed it. Then again, Daisuke wouldn't really _mind_ if there was something going on between them.

"We don't know." Risa spoke. "My friends and I noticed that he has been missing a lot of school."

"That's not like the Satoshi we know." Riku added.

Daisuke nodded. "That's why I'm worried." With that, the classroom door opened and almost ten other students walked in. Daisuke blushed softly and looked back down at his desk.

"Don't worry, Dai. I'm sure he's fine." Risa smiled and put her hand on his shoulder. After she got a look back from Daisuke, she giggled. "Everything is fine." She said before going over to her friends. Riku followed her, though she glanced back to make sure Daisuke was okay by himself.

Soon, all of the students were in the classroom minutes before class started. Daisuke let out a deep breath. Still no sign of Satoshi. That would add another day to the list. He looked up. Suddenly, Daisuke's eyes opened wide. In front of the door stood Satoshi. When had the door even opened? All the girls giggled happily. One girl seemed to be taking a chance and walked up up to him. "Are you feeling better?" She brushed a piece of her hair out of her face, trying to keep eye contact with him.

Daisuke watched in anticipation. Satoshi normally just gave these girls the cold shoulder and walked to his desk. It was rather crule, Dai had to admit. Then, why was Daisuke so surprised when Satoshi thanked the girl and smiled to her? All the girls in her group let out a loud squeal as she returned to them. Daisuke continued to watch Satoshi. He pulled out a small notebook, flipped through a few pages and walked straight. Then, he set his bag down. Instead of sitting down, Satoshi walked back down the aisle with his head in the notebook. What was he looking at, Daisuke wondered.

Satoshi stood at the front of the class, his eyes traveling up and down the desks. They seemed to stop right at him. Frantically, Daisuke looked behind him. He was the first desk in the row of desks by the window. Maybe there was someone behind him or-

"Who are you?"

Satoshi's voice rang through Daisuke's ears. What did he say? Did he really ask... Could it really be true that... It couldn't _actually _be right that... By the time Daisuke came to his sense, he noticed that he had sunk in his chair and his head was almost under the desk now. Daisuke pulled himself up quickly. "What do you mean by that? Of course you-"

"My book says that this desk is supposed to be empty. Who are you? I need to mark you down in my book." Satoshi said.

Daisuke could not believe what he was hearing. This couldn't be right. "My name?"

"Yes, your name." Satoshi nodded to him. Daisuke inspected his friend. He posture looked like he was doing this for work or something. "I figure you're a new student, thus I would need to mark your name. So, if you would please tell me your name, it would help." He spoke so formally. Satoshi used to talk like that. It was how he spoke when answering questions to the teacher when they all first started middle school.

What kind of act was Satoshi pulling. "Come on, Satoshi. You know my name." Daisuke smiled but Satoshi gave no reaction. "Daisuke Niwa?" He hoped for some sign that told him that this was a joke.

When Satoshi heard his name, his eyes lowered. He then shrugged it off, scribbled it down in the notebook and bowed to Daisuke. "Thank you." He coldly spoke once more and walked back to his seat.

Meanwhile, Daisuke sat there, petrified. He looked almost as if his soul had left his body. What had just happened. Satoshi asked him what his name was. Does that mean that he had forgotten about him? But how?

_Maybe while he was gone, he hit his head and got amnesia. _Dark said.

_That's not good! _Daisuke took a few deep breaths to relax. Once he was relaxed, then maybe he could think more clearly. _But what was this 'notebook' he was talking about?_

_The movie?_

_Don't be stupid. _Daisuke sighed. He rested his head in his hands and gazed out the window once more. This wasn't exactly the way he had imagined things would be once Satoshi came back.

Throughout the rest of the day, Daisuke would try to talk to Satoshi, only to receive a cold glare and be walked away from. He was in a state of depression. He and Satoshi were friends! If it really was amnesia, then why would Satoshi be so mean?

To make things even worse, while he was walking home, Daisuke was bombarded with dozens of white feathers exploding everywhere. Not only had it caused a mess, but it also made Daisuke incredibly late. Plus, it raised suspicions. This was not normal. The earlier attack meant that Satoshi was willing to use magic or willing to give Krad control. That defiantly was not good.

"Wait a minute..." Daisuke randomly said aloud while he was in his room. "Does this mean we're enemies again?" He shouted. "No!" Dai cried as he slammed his head down on his desk.

* * *

"Father?" Satoshi opened the door and peeked in. He couldn't find the man anywhere so where else would he be if he wasn't in his office. "Father?" He repeated. Satoshi opened the door all the way and stepped in the large room. The chair behind his desk was facing him, which meant that his father was not sitting there. Satoshi walked around the dark room. His eyes fell on the fire that was lit in the fireplace. He was glad it was lit or else he'd be running into everything else. 

Satoshi continued to search the room, his eyes scanned the bookshelves. All the books seemed to be something about art or magic. He had always known that his father was interested in the Hikari works of art and their magic but he hadn't really read all of these, had he?

As he looked at the bookshelf across from him, he spotted a figure sitting in the large armchair in front of the fire and jumped. He soon realized it was his father. "Father? Why are you sitting here? You scared me." Satoshi laughed nervously. "How come you didn't answer me?"

His father made no move to respond to his son. Only when Satoshi called out again did his eyes meet Satoshi's. The look in them scared Satoshi. They were cold, empty and blank. "Father?" He searched the man to try to see what was wrong. His shirt was unbuttoned a few buttons and his tie hung loosely. Satoshi glanced down to see an empty glass in his hand and a bottle of scotch sitting on the table. The amber shined brightly from the light of the fire.

Satoshi brought his attention away from the colors and back to his father. "Satoshi? Why are you here?"

He laughed nervously. "I know I'm allowed to stay at my apartment but I just wanted to check in on you."

"Cute." Mr. Hiwatari said without moving. His voice was low and deep. At first, Satoshi thought he sounded tired. He kept his eyes on Satoshi. After a minute passed of nothing, he growled softly. "Then go home."

Ignoring his father, Satoshi sat down. He could see the frustrated look on his father's face. He normally didn't do this, did he? "I was just thinking, seeing how everybody acted around me today, I was wondering how I am when I'm 16."

Satoshi's father just stared at him. He had a look as if he felt that Satoshi was wasting his time. When Satoshi didn't do anything but wait for an answer, he gave up. "I don't know." He sighed loudly. "I know that you're much less formal around me and your friends and-"

"I have friends?"

Suddenly, Mr. Hiwatari burst out laughing. "You don't have to sound so childish when you say it." He said in between his laughs. "Or lonely, for that matter." Satoshi's father pushed his glasses up as he sat up straight again.

Satoshi had a hopeful look on his face. He had been too busy before to really get to socialize. "Like who?"

Mr. Hiwatari shrugged. "How would I know? It's your school life." He laid his head against the chair and turned his head to watch the fire once more.

Satoshi noticed he was being much less formal and kind as he was the previous days. So it was true then. His father must have been drinking. And a lot, by the look of the bottle. Satoshi wanted to leave but he still wanted to ask a few more questions. Maybe his father would be more truthful when he was drunk. "What else?"

Giving another frustrated growl, he scratched his head to think. "You work with the police and guards at the Azumano museum to catch Dark. You've failed every single time. It's pretty sad."

He made a weird face. Maybe he was being just a little _too _truthful. "What about Krad? I thought you wanted Krad to do everything involved with Dark."

"You're too stubborn, even for him." Mr. Hiwatari waved around the empty glass. "You always stopped him before he could actually kill the phantom thief. It's frustrating but Krad actually seems to care about you and doesn't try his hardest."

The White Wings could care about his host? That was something Satoshi had never heard before. "He really hasn't said much to me. And when he does say something, it's normally complaining about his awful taste in his mouth and how he can't remember anything that's happened in a while. Do you know why he may be doing that?"

Satoshi's father shook his head. "No idea." He stared up at the ceiling. Without looking at his adopted son, Hiwatari continued. "I've always wanted to see Krad at his full power. No restrictions. Nothing holding him back." Suddenly, their eyes met and Satoshi began to have a bad feeling in his gut. "This could be my chance." He smiled at Satoshi.

He didn't know what to say. This was a comfortable situation. So, his father was just going to use him for his own amusement? Even Satoshi knew that it could only end in disaster. "Anything else?" His father asked, looking back up as the ceiling.

It had caught him by surprise. Satoshi hadn't been thinking about anything besides the disaster situation. Then, the thought popped in his head. "How come you never mentioned to me that there was a Niwa in my class?"

"Escaped my mind." He said lazily.

"That's nothing to forget, Father. It's a serious issue. Had I known about this before?" Satoshi's fists were clenched at his sides. Still, his father never responded. "Well?"

Once again, his father's head turned and looked at him with a wide smirk. His eyes were glazed and clouded. Satoshi couldn't remember ever seeing him this drunk. Then again. he couldn't remember much. "Of course you did." He laughed. "It was cute. You guys had a relationship together." The man began to sway in his chair. "All lovey dovey. Oh Satoshi! I only care for you! Maybe, and hopefully, once we get to know each other, we can get in bed and then I'll use you to let Dark get everything he wants." Their eyes met again. Hiwatari's looked highly amused while Satoshi looked offended. "You were _pathetic_." The word was full of venom.

Satoshi couldn't help it. He just stared at his shoes. He wanted to leave and not talk to his father until he knew the man was sober enough to use common sense. Another thought bothered him. He liked a Niwa? He had never heard of anything so taboo. It wasn't possible... was it?

"Well, if that's all you wanted to know, then I will speak to you tomorrow." Satoshi's father directed. Satoshi nodded and went to leave when his father said one last thing before he left the room. "Do not forget to drink water with those painkillers." He told Satoshi. He only bowed slightly to his father before leaving.

* * *

Shutting his door and locking it, Satoshi threw his house keys and the notebook he'd been carrying around onto the kitchen counter. He took a deep breath, then looked around his apartment. Everything was so boring. His father had said that he had lived here for the past four years but how could anyone live in a place like this? It was cold, stale and... well, boring. He had only woken up in this apartment. He didn't know much about it.

As Satoshi looked around, he noticed a calender. The first week had been crossed out with permanent marker. Each date had a big 'X' in it. So, today was the 7th? Only a week into November? As Satoshi looked closer at the crossed out dates, he noticed something weird about the markings. Each line was very wobbly. It looked almost as if someone struggled to mark it. Satoshi turned around, looking toward the living room. It was kind of scary to think about someone struggling to do whatever they were doing.

Hearing his stomach rumble, Satoshi chuckled to himself. He had forgotten about food. He had a bad habit for that. As he walked to the kitchen, a thought popped in Satoshi's brain. If he had that Niwa kid as a friend, did he ever give him food? He had always read in books when a couple would sit on the roof, eating lunch together, feeding each other their food.

Satoshi blushed slightly. He knew that never happened in real life.

He glanced over at the painkillers that were sitting on the counter. Next to them was the cup of water he figured his father was talking about. Sighing, Satoshi took the two pills, put them in his mouth and drank a gulp of water. Afterward, he looked through the cabinet. There was not much to eat. He found a ramen bowl and pulled it down. It would have to do.

Satoshi filled the glass of water back up with water and placed it in the microwave. He didn't care if it was lazy. He was hungry. It all leveled out. He put it in for a minute. Meanwhile, Satoshi paced the kitchen. It seemed like the longest minute of his life. Finally, the machine beeped. He smirked and opened the door. Just as Satoshi reached for the cup, a dizzy spell overcame him and his hands flew down to the counter to hold something.

His surroundings grew blurry and his arms grew weak. He couldn't hold onto anything anymore. His hands slid of the counter as his body went limp and crashed to the floor.

* * *

Daisuke stared out the window. Though, this time, he was actually smiling. Even though he had barely talked to Satoshi yesterday, he knew that he was okay and he had another chance to talk to him. At least he knew that Satoshi was safe. Students all walked in the classroom. Daisuke's eyes scanned each student, seeing who was who and who was not Satoshi. Basically, all of them.

He sighed and rested his head in his palm. Satoshi was always the first one at class. His recovery was sure screwing things up. _Haven't you ever heard that if you wait for things and watch the clock, time goes slower?_

_Yeah, but it's something to do. _Dark sighed at Daisuke's reply. It wasn't very enthusiastic. He was somewhat hoping that Creepy would talk to Daisuke again so at least the red head would be happy.

The classroom door opened and Daisuke's eyes shot to the door. He gasped in happiness. Satoshi walked into the room, glanced at that notebook Dai had seen yesterday, and went to his seat. As the older teenage placed his books on his desk, Daisuke noticed that he had a bandage wrapped around his wrist. What had Satoshi gotten into now?

Without thinking, Daisuke stood up and walked over to him. He softly took his wrist and lifted it up to get a closer look at it. At once, Satoshi snatched his hand back. Daisuke glanced up at his face. It was obvious Satoshi was surprised but he did not want to be rude so he kept any sign of anger off his face. "I'm sorry Satoshi. I saw that your hand was hurt and I figured that I could help. I know that you're good at that kind of stuff but a second opinion doesn't hurt, does it? Did you just scratch it or something?" Daisuke looked up at Satoshi and chuckled nervously.

"Who are you?"

There it was again. That sentence. That look. The sinking feeling in Daisuke's chest. The only thing Daisuke could think was, "Why?"

* * *

Sorry I ended so abruptly and on a cliffy but I figured it'd be a good place to stop XD

I know not much happened in this chapter but there shall be more... stuff! -so not good at this kind of stuff XD- I know things are confusing right now but they're supposed to be... lol...

Please review! If you have an idea or anything, I'd love to hear it!

Besides that, Until Later

-Paige


	4. Chapter 4

Gah! I'm sorry this took forever but I got my computer taken away! Please don't kill me! Duck and Cover! (haha, Burt...)

I really don't have much to say so I'm gonna go straight to the story. But thank you to all who reviewed! You make me feel ten times worse about being stupid and getting my computer taken away!

**Disclaimer:**No owno DNAngel...o?

**Chapter 4**

He ignored everything around him. His mother and family greeted him as he stepped in the door but he could not even manage to raise his hand to wave back. Daisuke is in a dazed state. All day, all he could worry about was why it was happening again. Satoshi forgot him... again!

At first, Daisuke kept a smile on his face and figured the first time that it was just a mistake.

_You couldn't even survive one more day. You're already plotting something._ Dark commented.

Sighing, Daisuke decided to ignore him. He had already said that it could have been amnesia but could it have been something else? What else would explain forgetting what you learned the day before? "That's it!" Daisuke laughed evilly, thinking he had it all figured out. Dark laughed nervously. The boy was scaring him a little. "What if he has short-term memory?"

_You're still convinced this is something physical? _Dark sighed. He knew there was a possibility but Dark did not know much about human conditions and had his own assumptions. _Doesn't everyone have short-term memory?_

"Not that kind of short-term memory!" Daisuke began to pace back and forth through his room. "The kind when something in your brain deletes everything you knew until a certain point of time." Daisuke paused, then laughed nervously. "It's called short-term memory loss."

_Isn't that in some kind of movie? I thought it was a myth..._Dark yawned. He had thought things would've been more exciting. Something like Satoshi was cursed (again) with something that made him forget people or some type of magic was controlling him.

"But you have to bump your head for something like that to happen!" Daisuke swung around to meet Dark's face in the mirror. He jumped slightly. He had forgot that that could happen. After he shook the shocked feeling off, Daisuke began to laugh again. Dark grimaced slightly. "No matter what..." He clenched his hands tight. "I will help Satoshi recover from his injury!" The flames in Daisuke's eyes burned as red as the original color of his eyes.

Dark rolled his eyes. Whatever kept the boy happy, he guessed. But now that Dark thought back to it, he did not remember any kind of mark on Satoshi's head. Though, it could have explained the boy's week absence. Who knew. All Dark knew was that he was confused and he did not want to be involved. But he didn't have a word in that decision, did he?

* * *

Satoshi stepped out of the car with his school books, thankfully nodded to the drive and shut the door. He turned away from the car as it drove away. Satoshi felt like today was going to be a good day. The sun was shining and the sky was blue. What could go wrong? He heard a quiet yawn inside his head and froze. That was something that _could_ go wrong. He just had to make sure nothing happened.

As he began to walk onto the school grounds, Satoshi noticed someone running in his direction. "What's his problem?" Satoshi asked himself. He continued to watch the kid come closer and wasn't worried about anything until the kid was close enough for Satoshi to notice that he was looking directly in his direction.

At first, Satoshi was a little surprised. Thinking there was someone behind him, he looked over both of his shoulders. There was no one there. Did that mean...?

"SATOSHI!" The kid shouted happily. He flailed his arms wildly. It was kind of obnoxious. Soon, the red, spikey haired kid had come up to him. He seemed out of breath but he quickly recovered. After taking a deep breath, he looked up at Satoshi and smiled with a giggle.

Satoshi just stood there. What the hell did he just do? A smile and a giggle. Isn't that normally how a girl greets their secret admirerer? There was a long period of silence. Then, "Who ar-"

"My name is Daisuke." He said.

"Daisuke?"

"Let's just go with Daisuke right now, okay?" Daisuke patted Satoshi on the shoulder. He couldn't help but feel a little uncomforatable around the goofy kid. "I wanted to talk to you before school. You see, I didn't get last nights homework and you are normally the person I come to help, Satoshi pal. So, how-"

"You're not in my class though." Satoshi blankly looked up from the small notebook he had in his hands. "And don't call me "pal". You said your name was Daisuke, right?" He glanced down at the notebook again, only to have it snatched out of his hands.

At first, Daisuke just looked offended when he did not see his name in the seating chart. He pulled a pen out of his pocket and wrote "Daisuke" in the empty back seat. "I sit here." He smiled, then handed it to Satoshi. Daisuke apologetically bowed to Satoshi. He realized it was rude of him to just take the book out of his hands.

"Alright." Satoshi nodded, putting away the notebook. "So... Daisuke, what was it that you needed help with again?"

Daisuke chuckled softly. "I actually left my book in the classroom."

"Well, I have one if you wanted to go over it really quickly." Satoshi pointed out the stack of books he had been holding onto. "What subject?" Daisuke pointed to the algebra book in the stack. Pulling it out, Satoshi opened to the subject that was written in his notebook that was the one they were going over in class. "Is this the one?" Daisuke nodded. With that, Satoshi began to explain it as they walked to the school.

"So then you would you divide the radicals and..."

"But I don't know how you would do that." Daisuke reached over Satoshi to try to point out one of the steps that he did not understand. When he did this, one of Satoshi's legs tripped on Daisuke's leg that was in front of him, causing the two to trip.

Satoshi closed his eyes tight as he made contact with the ground. He then peeked his eyes open. Laying under him, clutching his head, was Daisuke. "I apologize!" Satoshi quickly sat up straight.

"It's fine." Daisuke mummbled, though Satoshi noticed his face was red. Yet, Daisuke would not look up.

"Are you alright?" Satoshi bent back over and grabbed Daisuke's arm. With no protection from his hand, it was revealed that Daisuke had a large red mark on his forehead. "I-"

"Your elbow kind of hit me on the way down." Daisuke glanced back at Satoshi, the same silly smile on his face. "But it's no big deal. I'll live."

"That is good to hear." Satoshi said.

The two were quiet for a few minutes. Then, Daisuke's eyes traveled down to Satoshi's chest as he noticed something shiny. "I never knew you wore necklaces, Satoshi."

Satoshi bolted up into the sitting position again. Why was he embarrassed about him pointing out the necklace that his father told him to wear? "It's nothing."

Daisuke simply nodded. Satoshi had to give the boy credit. He knew when not to get into other peoples business. "We're going to be late. We should hurry back."

"Right."

* * *

"So, can you please get off my legs?" Satoshi had not realized that he had been sitting on Daisuke's legs. He quickly stood up, pulled Daisuke up and grabbed his books off the ground. Once up, Daisuke smiled at Satoshi. "We should really hurry. It won't be like you if you get to class late." He told Satoshi.

Satoshi nodded. "Right." He followed the red head boy who began to walk very fast. "Like me? What is 'like me' though?" He asked himself quietly.

Daisuke looked up at Satoshi who was laying on top of him. "It's fine." He chuckled, rubbing his head. What a disaster. Why did Daisuke always have to be such a klutz. This was defiantly something he would leave out when telling Satoshi about his life... everyday... until his memories come back...

Shaking off the subject, Daisuke glanced back at Satoshi. "That is good to hear." The older boy said softly. Daisuke hadn't noticed it until now but Satoshi was looking him in the eyes. His head grew slowly closer. "Daisuke, your eyes are so..." Satoshi took a moment to think of the right words. It appeared as if he couldn't come up with anything because the next thing Daisuke knew, their lips were touching. At once, Daisuke's eyes opened wide.

His arms reached up and pushed Satoshi back by his shoulders. "Satoshi! I-"

"Quiet." Quickly, Satoshi grabbed both of Daisuke's arms and placed them above his head. He leaned down farther on Daisuke, crushing him into the ground. Their lips met again and this time the kiss lasted much longer. Daisuke never protested, though any effort would have been useless. One of Satoshi's hands let go of Daisuke's wrists and slid down his stomach, finally reaching the button of his pants.

"_Daisuke!"_said a voice with a loud laugh. Daisuke quickly snapped his eyes open as he realized that he had fallen asleep. _I didn't mean to wake you up. _Dark laughed softly.

Daisuke quickly rose his head off his desk. Only a few students seemed to notice. Soon, Daisuke felt himself missing the cold surface of the desk against his face. His dream had caused his face to turn bright red. He calmed down and noticed that a few of the kids around him were looking at him weird. They probably just figured he had a bad dream.

His eyes continued to scan the room. He was glad that he was on good terms with Satoshi again. Now, he just had to keep it up until Satoshi got his memories back. Which was when... Okay, so Daisuke had no idea when Satoshi would get his memories back but he would help his friend no matter what.

_Hell, you aren't even sure if he lost his memories or went nuts._Dark added. Daisuke growled. He glanced back at Satoshi. The older boy must have caught sight of him because he looked back and smiled softly.

_"Daisuke."_A moan was heard in Daisuke's head. His face turned an even darker shade of red. Why was he still thinking of the dream? Daisuke felt an odd warmth spread through his body. He knew this feeling.

"Bathroom!" Daisuke shot up and sprinted out of the classroom. He rushed to the mens restroom, trying to get there before he lost control of his legs, or for all he knew, his whole body. Luckily, the bathroom was empty as he slammed the door open. Daisuke leaned against the wall, trying to cool down. His eyes turned to look at the mirror. Staring right back at him was his normal self. He let out a sigh of relief.

Stepping in front of one of the sinks, Daisuke cupped his hands together to get water. He splashed it on his face, enjoying the cool feeling. _Why did you have to do that, Dark?_

_I haven't come out in a while. It's started to get boring._Daisuke sighed once again. It was all about entertainment for Dark.

Suddenly, there was a soft tapping noise. Daisuke looked around the small bathroom. The noise continued and he searched the room. Finally, he saw Wiz outside the bathroom window. Daisuke had to stand on his toes to reach it but he unlocked it and pushed it open. Wiz let out a dizzy 'kyu' before falling. Daisuke caught him and chuckled. "That's what you get for knocking with your head."

Daisuke pat his rabbit on the forehead. He then noticed an envelope in Wiz's mouth. Is this why he came to school? Daisuke thought. He took it and opened it.

_Tonight, Dark will be stealing the 'Lovers' Pride' at 7:00pm. Be home on time._

Daisuke read it over again with a smirk. They were finding all of the pieces. "Looks like you'll be coming out tonight, Dark."

Satoshi had a sickly feeling in his stomach as his father spoke to him. He felt both threatened and confined. His brain was frozen and he couldn't seem to move his arms. He was forced to sit there and listen. It made him wonder if this was what his father did to his sixteen-year-old self because for all he knew right now, his father was treating him like a child.

"You know what you will be guarding, right?" His father spat as he paced back and forth through the room.

"Yes, father." He nodded. "The 'Lovers' Pride. A necklace that belongs to the museum, part of a seven part collection." Satoshi recited, hoping it would meet his fathers likings.

"Correct." All of the sudden, his father grabbed him by the shoulders. "Allowing him to catch the necklace is unacceptable. As soon as something goes wrong, use Krad." The older man's face grew uncomfortably close to Satoshi's. "I will know if you restrain yourself. Remember, Dark is you and your families enemy. You wouldn't want to let your family down, would you? Especially your mother." Satoshi felt his heart skip a few beats. "There is no reason to let Dark off easily."

With that, Mr. Hiwatari stormed out of the room, leaving Satoshi by himself. Sighing, Satoshi dropped into a leather chair right next to him. He thought about what his father had said. Why had he been so insistent that, for some reason, Satoshi would let Dark get away? Had he done it in the past? Is that what made his father want to start over from the point where he had adopted him? His father confused him.

And he pulled the 'mother' card. That was unfair. His mother had died because of their families curse, hadn't she? He knew he was forced to have the same fate. But to let his mother down? Make her life a waste? Satoshi's eyes grew dark with malice. Just the thought made him angry.

_Satoshi..._Krad spoke to him. Satoshi jumped at his voice. It was his first time hearing the White Wings. He knew it was logical that since he was in a sixteen year old's body, the White Wings would be present but he could not say that he was prepared for it. _You know my name's Krad. Stop calling me 'the White Wings.' It kind of makes me feel like you don't like me._

_I don't. _Satoshi growled. _I've heard what you've done to my family._

_Oh, but Satoshi, _Unexpectedly, Satoshi felt chills run down his spine. He shook, trying to rid of the creepy feeling. It felt as if... as if someone weightless wrapped their arms around him. Like... wind? _Don't you know? I care about you. I only want to be with you and make sure you know what is best for you._

"Stop!" Satoshi stood up and at once, the feeling went away. He let out a sigh of relief. What was that about? Was it possible that Krad could take an actual form? Maybe it was all in Satoshi's head. Maybe Krad put the image in his head.

Shaking his head, Satoshi glanced up at the clock. 6:30. It looked like it was time to leave.

* * *

This was too easy. Dark dropped onto the roof and down into the museum room. Empty. This was also very boring. Where were the darts shooting out from the wall? The fake tiles that fall when you step on them, leading you to your doom? The giant boulder rolling down from the ceiling?

_I like it better this way. ...And you need to stop watching so many Indiana Jones movies._Daisuke muttered to his other self.

Dark continued through the room. Just a lot of statues and paintings. But as he kept walking through the room, he saw the necklace. It shone brightly in the darkness and stuck out from the rest of the works in the room. He stepped up to the stand and stared at the necklace. This one was different than the other two he had seen before. This one's pendant was at least three times larger than the other two and the stone was an ember color.

He reached his hand out to lift the glass. Dark quickly looked around. Really? No Satoshi? No homicidal blonde? Dark looked back down to look at the necklace when he saw a white feather fly past his vision and land next to his foot. Perhaps he spoke too soon...

"Dark!" Without warning, Satoshi flew across the room, giving Dark barely enough time to even think about dodging. Satoshi missed by a few inches. Meanwhile, Dark stood up straight.

"What the HELL?" Dark snapped. "What's your pro-" Once again, Satoshi took a swing at him. Dark leaned forward to dodge but it was a hard position to move in as Satoshi tried to punch him again. Satoshi circled around him, trying to kick him from his non guarded side but Dark quickly reacted. Dark went to take a step but suddenly tripped. Staring down at his feet, he realized Satoshi took a second to tie his feet together while he swung around the their. Creative...

Satoshi twirled a pair of handcuffs on his index finger. As Satoshi leaned down to put them on Dark, Dark kicked his legs up, hitting Satoshi square in the chest. Standing on his hands, Dark broke apart the thin string that had been tied around his legs and stared at the wheezing Satoshi. _Dark! How could you do that to him?_

Dark blue eyes shot a glare at Dark and he shot back up and roundhouse kicked Dark in the face. He spun around the theif, grabbed his wrists and pushed him foreward, forcing him on the ground again. _Seems to me like Satoshi's fine. _Dark snarled at Daisuke.

Satoshi placed the handcuffs on Dark and pushed his face to the ground. "Dark, I never expected to be so easy." He laughed. Dark turned his head to get a look at the boy on top of him. Satoshi leaned closer. "Oh? Do you have something to say?" He smirked.

Dark's eyes lowered. "Just one." Satoshi was taken back by the theif's sudden smile. "You must like being on top, don't you?"

At once, Satoshi's eyes widened as a soft pink blush appeared on his pale face. "But... how would you know about that?" Satoshi almost whispered.

He looked back down and was petrified. "Oh, Satoshi." A familiar red head stared back at him. "You keep getting on top of me but you won't do anything." He wined as the red head's purple eyes stared back into his blue ones. Satoshi stood up and backed away from the boy laying on the ground.

"But..." Satoshi shook his head. "I thought Daisuke was my friend." It was all he could manage to say before falling to the ground with a loud shout.

_Dark! That was just crule! _Daisuke argued.

_I do what I have to do. _Dark shrugged as he pulled the handcuffs off of his wrists. His eyes traveled over to Satoshi, who was doubled over on the floor. "Shit..."

"No..." Satoshi was whimpering. His arms were wrapped around him, the palms of his hands were pushing hard down on his back, as if he was trying to hold in something. "Stop it. I can't hurt him." His voice sounded like he was at the point of crying.

Dark was confused at the situation. Last time he had gone against Satoshi, he knew he had better control of Krad, he was strong enough to not talk to himself when something did happen, and he never sounded so _childish_.

A loud scream came from Satoshi as large white wings burst from his back. For a second or two, he laid limp on the floor. Soon, he arose from the ground, but this time with the familiar long, blonde hair and the body that did not belong to him.

"It's been a while, Dark." Krad's voice hissed in the quiet room.

"It has? Didn't we just see each other a week or so ago?" Dark chuckled softly as he backed up. He knew that Satoshi had forgotten about he and Daisuke, which meant that there was a large chance that so did Krad. Which meant that there was a large chance that this was going to involve a lot of pain. He had to distract him long enough to grab the necklace and make a break for it.

"That doesn't matter. It's just good to see you now."

"Sure doesn't sound like it." Dark took a step back as Krad took a step forward. Krad took another step, so did Dark. "Let's just skip the formalities." Dark made a dash for the necklace, breaking the glass case and snatching the necklace. "Wiz!" Quickly, black wings formed by the creature were attached to Dark's back as he flew up the roof window he came in.

Dark flew as fast as he could up. He checked behind him. Krad was catching up to him. Dark kept going but the next thing he knew, Krad had stopped him. The blonde grabbed him by the shoulders and darted back down to the building's room. Dark's breath was stolen from his chest he landed on the ceiling, straight on his back. Krad backed away, a wide smile on his face. Dark tried to sit up but he couldn't breath. When he tried to take a breath in, it sounded like a horrible wheeze.

"Come on, Dark. Get up. You can't be done yet." Krad smiled at the theif. "Shall we go again?" The blonde bent down and grabbed Dark again. They flew up very slowly as Krad stared at the man he was holding in a hug-like way. "Ready? I think this one is going to be even more fun!" He chuckled. "Think about it, Dark. This could be all over soon." And they began their decent.

Dark flailed in Krad's arms but he still did not have enough energy to push the homicidal angel away. Once again, impact. Dark cried out as he hit the concrete ground of the ceiling. He was suffocating. He couldn't breath and he couldn't move. All Dark felt was pain. Dark had never regretting torturing Satoshi so much than he did now.

Rolled up on the ground, Dark squeezed his eyes shut as he forced breath into his lungs. He opened his eyes again to see Krad getting closer. "Get away!" Dark screamed, which caused Krad to freeze. Dark knew it was a bad move. He knew it made him sound like a teenage girl or a child but he had to. It was the only way he could think of stopping Krad. By showing that he had won.

"So..." Krad kneeled down, staring down at the thief. "Give me it." Krad held out his hand. "I won't do anything else if you give back the necklace."

Dark reached into his jacket and pulled the necklace out. His hand slowly traveled to Krad's. Right before Dark gave it to him, he looked up at Krad's eyes. Was he really going to admit that Krad had won? Sure, it would save his life but was it worth his pride?

Hell no.

Dark quickly put the necklace back in his pocket. He once again summoned Wiz and tried to get away.

Krad had less than a few seconds to be angry. The angel just reached his arm out and got a hold of the black wings. With a quick tug, Krad removed the wings on Dark's back. Dark went flying forward, colliding with the ground and he continued to roll until the ceiling ran out. At first, Dark was in such a dazed state that he did not even realize that he was falling. Luckily, a scream from Daisuke.

The theif grabbed the ledge of the roof with one of his arms. He pulled his other arm up and attempted to pull himself up until he saw Krad walking towards him. Dark noticed Wiz, who had reverted back to his original rabbit-like form. The creature was shaking on the ground, crying in pain.

Sooner than he had liked, Krad arrived in front of Dark. "Somehow," The angel's voice sounded so calm and soft. He was just torturing Dark now, wasn't he? "You keep slipping out of my grasp but I think this time I've got you. You're tricks were formidable but they end here."

Krad kneeled down to stare Dark in the eyes. "Krad, you can't do this!"

"Oh? What position are you in to tell me what I can and cannot do?" Krad's hand covered one of Dark's. His finger traced circles on the back of his hand. "It's not that hard, you know."

"Please, Satoshi! Please don't!" Daisuke's voice suddenly shouted out.

Satoshi, who had been idily watching the fight from inside his head, suddenly widened his eyes. _Daisuke? _He thought. Satoshi tried to focus more on what was going on outside. Until then, he been in more of a dormant mode.

Even though it was Dark hanging from the ceiling, Daisuke's red eyes stared back into his. Tears were building on the edges of his eyes as he begged for Satoshi.

Satoshi suddenly remembered another time when Daisuke had pleaded for him. It was back when he had tried to take the _Towa no Shirube_. Satoshi was all he had left at that moment. Just like now. Wait... How did Satoshi know about then? He thought he was twelve. He had no previous memories of the boy, didn't he?

_Stop, Krad! _Satoshi shouted to him.

Krad growled to himself, shaking his head. "Shut up." He snapped to Satoshi, closing one of his eyes. The blonde angel grunted as Satoshi fought for control.

Meanwhile, Daisuke held his grip on the roof._ Dark! Wake back up! I can't do this on my own! _He cried for the theif but there was no reply. Dark must have passed out from all of the pain and exhaustion. As he gazed back up at Krad, he noticed that the blonde had closed his eyes and was holding his head. That meant...

"Satoshi!" Daisuke shouted. "Please, Satoshi!" Daisuke didn't know what else to say beside his friend's name. He wanted to shout out how much he care for him, and how he still wanted to be with him even though he had lost his memories.

It was a few moments, but finally, Satoshi broke through Krad's walls. His hair returned to normal, along with the rest of his body. "Daisuke, hold on." He said.

Daisuke's eyes were glued to Satoshi's face. It wasn't everyday he got to see the blue-haired boy without his glassed. It made Daisuke wish he never wore them at all. He looked so much more handsome without them.

Satoshi's hands grabbed Daisuke's and tried to pull him up but he had wasted a lot of energy fighting against Krad. Also, all of the images passing before his eyes made it hard for him to concentrate on anything.

_"Satoshi!"_

_"I'm so glad, Satoshi!"_

_"Wow, you make a good Dark, Satoshi!"_

Why did the red head smile so much? And why did he say his name so much? Satoshi felt his face warm up as all of the images of Daisuke cross his mind.

"Daisuke, hold on! I'll help you." Satoshi fought through the images to try and help Daisuke up. He pulled on Daisuke's arms, helping him up when suddenly something surprised him.

_"Daisuke!" _

And with the cry came a soft moan. Satoshi gasped, loosing and control of what he had been doing before. When had that one happened?

"Satoshi!" Satoshi had accidentally let go of Daisuke's hand. Daisuke caught himself but was swaying dangerously back and forth and his arm was shaking badly. He wouldn't be able to hold himself for very long. Slowly, Daisuke's fingers slid and one by one, they fell off. Before Satoshi could react, Daisuke's hand let go. He tried to reach his hand out but it was too late. Daisuke was falling down to the ground.

Bolting up, Satoshi jumped off the roof himself. He caught himself on a branch to ease his jump. There, on the ground, laid an unconscious Daisuke who had reverted back to his original form. Satoshi put his ear to his chest. He was still breathing but barely. Satoshi picked the smaller boy up and cradled him in his arms for a few seconds. Taking a step to run, he noticed something on the ground. The necklace he had stolen had fallen out of his pocket.

Satoshi placed it in his pocket and dashed out to the crowd in front of the museum. Anyone who caught sight of Satoshi carrying Daisuke immediately moved out of his way. "What happened to the boy?" Some whispered. "There's been an accident." Others said.

"Calm down." Satoshi told himself as he ran.

"There's been an accident." "Do you think he did that to him?" "Could it have been Dark?"

"Breath in and out. Calm down." Satoshi continued.

Oddly enough, but to his fortune, an ambulance sat on the road outside the museum. Satoshi dropped Daisuke off to one of the men. "He slipped off the top of the building when he was trying to get a picture of Dark. Please help him." Satoshi told them before running off.

Satoshi had run to his father's house. As he walked in, he grabbed an envelope laying on a table, took a piece of paper and wrote a note down, placed it in the envelope, along with the necklace, and placed it inside of his shirt.

He slammed open the doors that led to his father's office.

"What did you do to me?" He screamed.

"What does that mean?" His father calmly replied but a smile sat on his face.

"I remember everything. That means that _you _did something that made me _forget_ everything. What is it?" He smashed his hand down on the desk where his father sat at.

"You need to calm down, Satoshi. Take a sip of water and relax." He nodded towards the glass of water sitting on the desk. Satosh stared at it with suspicion. Knowing his father, he might have poisoned it or something. Still, Satoshi took a large gulp and then stared back at his father.

"Daisuke's injured because of me. You made me do it. What did you do?" Satoshi would not give up.

His father softly chuckled. "Do you really want to know?"

"Why the hell else would I be asking you?" Satoshi snapped at his father.

"Alright." Mr. Hiwatari's chin rested on his hands. "I erased your memories."

"You WHAT?" Satoshi grabbed his father's collar and pulled him closer to him. "How could you?"

"You agreed to not seeing the Niwa boy. I just helped you out." His voice chuckled. "If it wasn't for me, you would have broken our agreement."

"How the hell 'id you 'rase mymem-" As Satoshi began to slur his words, his grip on his father loosened. He backed away, swaying back and forth. Before he could say another word, Satoshi felt to the ground with a loud THUMP. Mr. Hiwatari stared down at the boy who had just passed out and laughed.

His grin grew wide in the dark room. Satoshi's father pushed a button on his phone and sighed. "Can someone come and pick up some trash in my room?"

* * *

Well, it's a lot longer than normal! XD Sorry again! I'll be updating more often now that I have my computer back!

And Mr. Hiwatari is evil as HELL... XD You all know it...

Till next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello all!

First of all, I'd like to apologize for my stupidity. In the last chapter, there's a separation bar thingy and I put it in the wrong place. For some reason, this site doesn't like me writing directly in the documents folder and commonly bites me in the ass. It's the one after "Right." lol... Not that you guys really care though...

Woot! Well, let's move onto the next chapter, shall we?

**Disclaimer:**Still... I don't own DNAngel

**Chapter 5**

Satoshi gasped as he saw how late it was as he woke up. He was going to be late for school! He shot up out of his bed to discover that he was in his school uniform. Well, that just made things easier.

He walked out of his room and went to grab his books when he noticed the calender. According to all of the X's on the calender, today was a Friday. Yet, when he turned on the news to check the weather while he made himself a cup of tea, they said it was a Saturday. Finding the notebook his father wrote in his shirt pocket, he looked back at the calender. Was he too tired last night to mark that day? Shrugging, Satoshi found the marker that he had used before and drew and X through Friday's square. Looking closer, Satoshi noticed that the other X's were wobbly. Once again, he shrugged.

"So... what am I supposed to do?" Satoshi looked around. The place was pretty empty. Looking down at his clothes, he figured it would be a good idea to change his clothes. Retracing his steps back to his room, he grabbed a regular pair of blue jeans and a t-shirt. As Satoshi went to pull his shirt off, he saw something fall to the floor. Tossing his shirt to the side, Satoshi bent down and picked it up. It was an envelope but had nothing on it. As first, he wondered how he had not noticed it before. He then opened it to see if there was anything inside. There was, in fact, a note inside. It read:

_Take this necklace, go to the Niwa residence and give it to Daisuke. Do not give it to his parents or just leave it in the mailbox. Give it to him personally. I don't care what you think of the name, just do it._

There was no to or from. It simply stated that. Looking at the handwriting, Satoshi thought that it looked a little bit like his. Maybe if he was rushing, it could be his handwriting. Turning the envelope upside down, Satoshi caught the necklace that fell out. Why would someone want him to give this necklace to a Niwa? Sighing, Satoshi finished changing and placed the necklace and note in his pocket.

At least he now had something to do.

* * *

_Ding Dong_

Kosuke glanced up from the newspaper, looking at the door. "Honey, were you expecting anyone over?"

Walking out of the kitchen, Emiko gave her husband a confused look. "No, why?"

"The doorbell just rang."

"I'd just leave it then." Emiko crossed her arms across her chest. "Probably just someone just trying to sell us something."

Kosuke looked up again. "Do you think it could be those girl scouts? They're cookies are pretty good." He smiled to himself, thinking of all of his favorite flavors.

Emiko headed back into the kitchen. "I doubt it. And their cookies can't be any better than mine." Her voice had a bit of anger in it as she spoke. Kosuke figured it would be best not to agitate her any further.

_Diiiiiiing Dong_

"Sure are persistent." Emiko said from the kitchen.

"Who do you think it could be?" Kosuke flipped to the next page in the newspaper.

_Ding Dong, Ding Dong, Ding Dong_

Emiko threw off her apron and stormed towards the front door. "I don't know but they are going to _die_."

_Ding Do-_

"What do you want?" Emiko snarled as she slammed opened the door. There stood Satoshi, trying to hide his fear with a nervous smile as he waved to the housewife. "Oh..." Her eyes fell on the boy. "It's _you_."

"You know me?" Satoshi asked. He couldn't recall ever meeting any Niwa in his life. Did he have the right address? "I wanted to talk to Daisuke Niwa. Is he home?"

Satoshi could have sworn fire appeared behind the woman. At once, she glared at him. "Why would I let you talk to him when you did that to him? You are lucky I haven't-" Kosuke grabbed a hold of his wife and covered her mouth.

"I'm sorry. You will have to excuse her. Just go up the stairs and his room is the first one." Kosuke laughed softly, dragging his wife into the kitchen.

Satoshi was extremely confused. They had met before? And why was the woman so mad at him? Was it because he was a Hikari. Satoshi didn't even have his original last name because he was adopted but maybe she could still tell. The tension between the two families had been at it's worst for the past century.

He stepped into the house, looking around as he did. The place was nice. It must have been what a family house looked like. Satoshi kind of found it cool. He walked up the steps, staring at the room at the top of the stairs. He hadn't even planned anything to say. Before, Satoshi had planned to just give it to him and leave but now it sounded a little rude.

Satoshi knocked before he stepped in the room and looked around the room. There was a bunk bed with only a top bunk. The bottom bunk seemed to be a desk and work area. He looked up but found no one in the bed.

"Over here." He heard a voice come from behind him. Satoshi spun on his heel to find a red head laying on a couch by a window. The boy laying down smiled happily at Satoshi. "You came to visit. I'm happy."

Satoshi couldn't look him in the eyes. Why did this sudden cloud of guilt overcome him? He looked back at the boy to noticed that his right leg and his left arm were both in casts. "So... Daisuke," The name almost sounded forced. "What... what happened?"

Daisuke stared at the floor for a few seconds, then laughed softly. "I guess I shouldn't be disappointed that you don't know but-" He didn't finish his sentence. Instead, he stared a new one. "I fell off the top of a building. I'm pretty lucky for only being in a couple casts. I heal pretty quickly, due to our, you know, condition." He looked at Satoshi but the blue haired boy had no reaction. "It's a good thing I'm not normal or else I'd be dead." He chuckled nervously.

The two sat in silence for a few seconds. Finding it awkard, Daisuke began talking again. "I should be at school Monday or Tuesday, if worst comes to worst."

"That's good." Satoshi still refused to look at the Niwa. Putting his hands in his pockets, Satoshi felt what he originally came here for. He pulled the necklace and held it out. "This is for you."

Daisuke raised his free arm and took the necklace. "You could have just kept it." He told Satoshi.

"I don't know why, but someone wanted me to give it to you." He said, placing his hand back in his pocket.

Daisuke just giggled and smiled. "Well, tell that person that I told them thank you."

"But-" Satoshi noticed Daisuke wink at him and nodded. "Right."

He turned to leave the room, but was stopped by Daisuke shouting, "Wait!" Satoshi couldn't hide his surprise as he turned around. "Please, don't leave yet." Daisuke said. "It's boring here. I can't do anything but sleep because it will help me heal but I don't want to go back to sleep just yet. You're my friend, so can you stay here?"

Satoshi flinched slightly when he said that they were friends. Why wasn't any of this mentioned in the notebook? Still... he just couldn't.

He sat down on the floor next to the couch Daisuke was laying on. "Fine."

"Thanks." Daisuke told him. His free arm rested on Satoshi's shoulder as the two just sat there.

After a while, Satoshi asked, "So, we are friends, right?"

"Right."

"When did we become friends?"

Daisuke took a minute to think about it. "About when I turned fourteen, so that would have been two years ago."

Satoshi looked up at Daisuke. "Wow, two years?" He then looked forward again. "You must be the first person I've ever been friends with for that long." He told him. "At the orphanage, I wasn't very social."

"You went to an orphanage?"

"You didn't know that?" Satoshi asked. "I thought we were close friends."

"We are." Daisuke blushed slightly. He was a little embarrassed for not knowing anything about Satoshi. "You just tend not to talk about yourself very much."

Things were making it harder and harder to look the red head in the eyes. Why did he feel guilty about everything that Daisuke said about him. He remembered that anyone who knew of the curse warned him to be distant from everyone. That if he opened himself up to _anyone_, it would not only create suffering for himself but others. In all truth, everyone hated Krad. But for himself to open up to a Niwa? Satoshi began to wonder what was going through his mind before he forgot everything.

"So, how old do you think you are?"

Satoshi was startled by Daisuke's sudden question. "What do you mean by that?"

"They say that when you lose your memory, your memory stops at a certain point. So what age did your memory stop at?"

He had to stop to think for a moment. In the notebook his father left him, it told him that he was sixteen but he thought he was twelve. "Twelve." He told Daisuke, still debating with himself. So, he had lost his memory? Was that the case? Satoshi's only question left was how did he lose it.

Glancing over at Daisuke, he seemed to be thinking. Seconds later, the boy looked back at him with a smile. "So, you just got out of college, right?"

"How do you know about that?" Satoshi's eyes lowered slightly.

Daisuke laughed nervously. He couldn't tell Satoshi about looking up his secret profile, could he? As much as he didn't want to, he lied. "Satoshi told me a little bit about what he did right before he came to our school."

"Okay." Satoshi nodded.

Another quiet moment. Satoshi's eyes traveled to a clock in the corner of the room. He was surprised to see that he had been there for almost an hour. He was just keeping a friend company, right? Another five minutes passed and Satoshi checked on Daisuke. It turned out that he had fallen asleep. In a way, Satoshi was a little disappointed. He wanted to learn more about what he did as a sixteen year old.

Satoshi listened to the sound of Daisuke's breathing. It was slow and steady. At least he was in good condition. Satoshi stood up and stretched. He didn't want to leave without giving him without a warning but it would be better to just let him sleep. Satoshi headed towards the door to leave.

"Don't leave." Satoshi's head zipped around. Daisuke's eyes were still closed. Was he talking in his sleep? He took another step when Daisuke spoke again. "Not yet, Satoshi. Please." Satoshi noticed that the red head's breathing was faster and rigid. He had woken up.

He walked back over to Satoshi and leaned over him. "Are you alright? Do you need me to get your parents?"

Daisuke frantically shook his head. His wrenched his eyes open and smiled. "I just want to say goodbye." Unexpectedly, Daisuke pulled his head up and met his lips with Satoshi's. At once, Satoshi's eyes snapped open but he didn't pull away. He couldn't bring himself to do. Daisuke kissed him softly before dropping back to his pillow. "Thanks for coming." He said before his breathing slowed down again.

Satoshi was frozen above a sleeping Daisuke. His first kiss... His first kiss was with a guy? His cheeks were red and his face felt sun burnt. As much as he couldn't believe, a small voice in the back of his head told him that he enjoyed it. That Satoshi had finally gotten what he wanted. But Satoshi thought the two of them were just friends.

He quickly hurried down the stairs and almost sprinted for the door. As he reached for the doorknob, Kosuke stopped. "Don't get so flustered over it."

"Over what?" Satoshi said too soon, spinning around to look at the man. Kosuke was sitting on the couch again, reading the same newspaper.

Though he did not turn around, Kosuke still spoke. He just shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever you are flustered about." Satoshi knew the man had seen. How else how he know that he was flustered? He heard a soft chuckle and looked back at Kosuke. "There's more than one reason." The man turned his head to look at Satoshi. He had the same goofy smile as Daisuke. "Don't feel bad."

Satoshi turned away from the man's gaze. "Feel bad about what?"

"Tell me," Kosuke said. "How much do you hate yourself?"

Satoshi's face grew red again. It was a different type of embarrassment from before. It felt like more of a shameful embarassment. Satoshi's gaze fell down to his shoes.

"That much?" Why did the older man sound so sympathetic? Satoshi did not want sympathy. It just made him mad. "He was just happy that you came here. Daisuke tends to heal quicker when he's happy. Don't feel bad about not remembering or not being able to help him. It's not your fault."

"Of course it's my fault." Satoshi's voice raised. "I know what happens when my family lets the White Wings take control. I have no doubt that was caused by me. Stop trying to make me feel better."

Kosuke's expression had not changed at all. "I'm not."

"Yes, you are!" Why couldn't he control himself? Satoshi couldn't handle all of these emotions he was feeling. Everything was beginning to frustrate him. "So what if I'm mad at myself? Let me be mad at myself! It is my fault and it makes things worse by telling me that I can't do anything besides letting myself get away with this!" Without another word, Satoshi opened the door and stormed out.

Meanwhile, Kosuke sat there, taken back. His eyelids lowered as he smiled to himself. "Why are they all so selfless?"

* * *

Daisuke squinted as he opened his eyes. His room was bright and full of sunshine. He must have woken up late again. Daisuke glanced down at his foot to see that someone had taken the cast off of his arm. He wiggled his fingers. Nothing seemed to hurt. He found it amazing how quickly he could heal. Unfortunately, it took an extreme amount of sleep.

He swung his legs off the couch and sat up. Daisuke hadn't noticed it before but he still had his cast on his leg. He had figured that if his arm was healed, then shouldn't his leg be too? He shrugged. It might still need some time... Or his mother just might have wanted him not to do anything. Either way, he had no choice in the matter.

Looking at the clock, Daisuke's jaw dropped to the floor. It was three in the afternoon. He had slept for over 24 hours! Right on cue, his stomach growled loudly and Daisuke groaned in pain. He was hungry.

Daisuke dragged himself down to the kitchen. He was almost like a zombie, with the way he slowly walked to cabinets, groaning and mummbling about how hungry he was. His mother walked in the kitchen with a nervous laugh. "Stop acting like that. Go sit down and I'll get you food in a minute."

He smiled at his mother and sat down. She set down a plate with tons of food piled on it. Emiko must have been prepared. Daisuke gulped down his food and thanked his mother before going up to his room to clean himself up.

_Damn, the taste is still there._ Dark growled.

Daisuke cocked his head. _Did I eat something you didn't like? _Daisuke never remembered Dark complaining about food before.

_No. _Dark paused for a minute. He then gasped. _Do you remember what you did with Satoshi yesterday?_

_You mean talking or when we ki-_Daisuke froze. At once, his face turned the same color as his hair. _Yeah._

Dark chuckled softly. _There's no need to be embarassed about it. You showed him how you felt._

Daisuke just nodded. He had seen Satoshi's face before he passed out. The boy looked scared, like he feared Daisuke after he had done that. Part of his brain was telling him that he shouldn't be bothered by it. That he did what was right for his heart and even if it did make things awkward, he would just forget the next day.

The other part told him that even if he forgot, Satoshi would have the same reaction if he really told Satoshi how he felt. Daisuke's index finger traveled up to his bottom lip. He remembered how soft Satoshi's lips were.

_But getting back on the subject, _Dark said. _When you kissed him, I tasted something sour._

Daisuke blushed again. He was sensitive to this topic. _I didn't taste anything..._

Dark was quiet again. The silence last for about a minute. _That actually tells me a lot. _

_What?_Daisuke could not tell if he was being sarcastic or not.

_Well, at first, I figured he could have eaten something bad before. _Daisuke grimaced slightly. He really did not want to discuss how someone tastes when they kiss. _I said that I tasted something sour. You said that you didn't taste anything. That gives me a theory of what could have happened to Satoshi._

_Care to explain?_

Dark took a large breath. This was going to take a while. _For the Hikaris, they mostly used magic to bring their artworks alive and the Niwas used magic to seal them. But those are not the only ways to use magic. Of couse, as you have seen, you can use magic as an attack. Also, magic can be used in potions. There are some potions that have been created that only magical beings can sense, or in our case, taste._

Daisuke felt frozen. _Could it really have been a magic poison? Or potion? Whatever it is called! _He could not get his thoughts straight. If it really was a potion, he knew that there was only a small range of people who could have done this to Satoshi and he was pretty sure it was not his family.

The only thing he needed to find now is what kind of potion it could have been.

Daisuke swung his feet around and off of the couch. His cast made a loud sound when it his then ground and Daisuke stayed still. When no one came upstairs or there were no shouts heard, Daisuke limped down the stairs. He went to cross the kitchen when he spotted his father reading a book that looked fairly old at the table.

He snuck across the room, trying to stay as quiet as he could. As he twisted the doorknob to the basement, he checked to see if his father had noticed. Daisuke quickly shut the door.

Staring down at the spiral staircase, Daisuke knew he was not going to be able to struggle down each stair. So Daisuke decided to slide down the railing. The only thing is that he didn't think about what would happen at the end of the railing and was flung down to the ground.

Daisuke pushed himself off the ground and looked around the room. The basement's walls were covered with books and there were artworks all over the place. Daisuke wasn't sure where he was supposed to start.

_Your mom has these organized by type of art. Statue, sculpture, jewelry, painting, drawing, ect. I'm pretty sure what you are looking for is under et cetera._ Dark chuckled.

Daisuke did not think this was a laughing matter. Et cetera, or miscellaneous, whatever anyone called it, was the largest section. Somethings just really can't be classified. Luckily, most of it contained perfumes and potions. So, he began searching.

After about an hour of searching, Daisuke sighed. He hadn't found anything about potions besides love potions, which did not help. Though, while Daisuke was looking, he did find a page about the Lover's Seven Sins necklaces. It stated that once all the necklaces are together, they become two multi-colored jemmed pendant necklaces and the two people who wear them will be together forever. Daisuke did have to admit that it sounded too much like a legend teenage girls make up.

Though the thing that interested Daisuke that apart, the necklace that is worn amplifies that certain sin. So much for wearing the necklaces every now and then.

Sighing, Daisuke slowly made his way upstairs. As he opened the door, he checked on his father again. Still reading the book. Daisuke went to the fridge and grabbed a root beer.

Not bothering to sneak around anymore, Daisuke openly walked back to the stairs when he became curious to see what his father was reading. He bent down to see the cover. In old, gold print, the title simply read, _Potions._

"Dad!"

* * *

Kind of an anticlimactic ending for the chapter but I figured it was a good place to stop. If I didn't, this chapter would have been a good 10,000 words. XD

Tell me how you think the story is doing! I am open to opinions!

Until later!


End file.
